Dance With Me Tonight
by allons-ysuperwholocktrek6899
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are at a party. Peeta wants to dance. Katniss doesn't. Everlark.


**Hello there. Olly Murs is perfect and here's the song that this comes from: watch?v=F3EG4olrFjY**

_My name is Olly, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,_

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,_

_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah._

Peeta adjusts the mildly uncomfortable collar of his overly formal suit, chafing in the midst of the sea of people. "Katniss?" he calls.

A moment of waiting, and then his mockingjay appears by his side in a floor-length rosy dress. "Mm? You called?"

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,_

_On the floor up and close getting lost in it,_

_I won't give up without a fight._

Peeta grins slyly, setting down the fancy glass in her hands onto the corner of a table and grabbing one of her hands in his own larger one. "Hey, there. Why so serious?"

Katniss rolls her eyes, brushing a loose strand of dark brown hair out of her face. "I'm not being serious, Peeta. I'm just doing what we're actually supposed to be doing right now."

"Which is?"

"To...oh, I don't even know. Why are we here?" She sighs and moves a little closer to him after a haggard-looking stranger shoulders his way past them.

"Well…" Peeta raises an eyebrow and grabs her waist and her shoulder. "This is a party, after all…and what's a party without a dance?"

Too late, Katniss realizes his intentions, and tries in vain to pull away. "Hey. I am not dancing right now, with you, right here."

Peeta takes back his hands and grumbles. "Oh, you'll see. You will."

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat; I'm starving." The girl on fire takes his shoulder with a firm grip and drags him past a gaggle of squealing girls with long hair who almost pause to fawn over Peeta before they see the positively murderous glare Katniss throws him.

They end up just getting dessert, because - well, they're young and happy, why not? Dishes of flaky, sweet pie and moist cake line the tables in the back where they sit, just talking. Talking about themselves, the world, the future.

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,_

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,_

_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah._

After what is probably far too much sugar for any human body to consume in that much time, they finally head out to the dance floor after much whining, begging, and wheedling on Peeta's part and finally reluctant agreement from Katniss.

Whoever is in charge seems to see the two of them, the girl on fire and the boy with the bread, and changes it to an old song that Peeta knows, has heard on the music playing device kept inside during long hours at the bakery before.

He turns to Katniss with a sparkle in his eyes, and she closes her eyes and sighs, knowing there's no use in arguing any more, lets herself be tugged into the middle of the party and twirled and spun.

Everyone else in the area backs off once they see that this is them, the star-crossed lovers from District 12 who started it all, and soon the air is full of cheering and, finally, the sound of Katniss' sweet voice singing along with Peeta's.

_I feel the music moving through your body,_

_Looking at you I can tell you want me,_

_Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah._

The thing is, though, Peeta is actually a terrible dancer. He can bake, and he can paint, but as much as he hates to admit it he can't dance, which is why he's so confused about why he hasn't stepped on someone's foot or pulled too hard yet. He tells her so in a hushed voice whispered into the warm flesh of her ear.

She throws her head back and laughs loudly, stepping to the side with him and leaning over to rest her head on his chest for a moment. "I'm worse. Don't worry."

He can feel her against the white fabric of his shirt, steady against the constant beat of his heart, calling her name like it's the last day of his life. _Katniss. Katniss. Katniss._

_When I saw you there,_

_Sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right._

Her name rings in his ears, and for a second, his mind floats back to years and years ago in Twelve - weeks of watching her walk home, listening to her soft voice in music class, and that fateful day when he threw her the bread. Katniss.

_Ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

He looks down, and she almost seems to be drifting off, head still tucked into the hollow by his collar bones. "Don't fall asleep on me," he teases, gently lifting her up and smoothing back flyaway strands of silky hair.

"'M not," she protests. "I'm awake. See?" Katniss looks up with luminous gray eyes, ones that have filled his mind for what feels like forever, sparkling with mischief and filled to the brim with happiness.

_Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back,_

_To dance with me tonight,_

_One more time, one more time, come on now._

_Do your thing, everybody sing,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah._

Peeta shakes his head. "Of course. Whatever was I thinking?" He tilts his head inquisitively, staring at her.

Katniss looks back just as intently. "I have absolutely no idea whatsoever, Mr. Mellark. Perhaps you need to get yourself -"

Before she can finish her sentence, the blonde baker grabs her by the waist and spins her around again, just in time for the end of the song, and she squeals girlishly in a way that makes him think she'll probably deny it later. Ah well.

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

He twirls her once more and she laughs, breathless, a sound full of joy, and they almost collapse on each other there. "Having fun?"

Katniss snorts and hits him on the arm. "You wish."

"I liked you when you were singing better," he tells her, and gets another playful slap back.

"You love me," she replies, and he leans in and pecks her on the cheek, short and sweet as she closes her eyes quietly.

"I do."

_And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, just close your eyes,_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._


End file.
